


The double Life of a pop/star

by Queen_of_Mischief



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, K/DA polycule, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: This follows the life of Ahri the popstar and why she formed K/DA, this story also includes just how her and Evelyn's relationship work and how they add two others to their lifestyle.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Kudos: 13





	The double Life of a pop/star

In the beginning Ahri didn’t think much of the humans she had to eat to survive, they were just a meal and besides most of them were trash that deserved to die, However, that all changed when a meal became more or rather when her heart and soul became her meal. She needed to lie low as people were getting suspicious so to not draw any suspicions she blended in and pretended to be human, it only lasted three months but in that time she had met a man and they quickly fell in love, but it wasn’t to last as Ahri soon grew hungry, she tried to suppress it but she blacked out and when she awoke his body had been torn apart and it wasn’t until she was cleaning the blood off her body that she realized what she did.

After that day she vowed to never be like again, so she moved around only sticking to meat and when her hunger calls she only ate the most vile of people she could find. It was in this way she met the woman or more accurately the demon who would change her life, “so you’re the cause of all this delicious agony,” a sensual voice purrs causing Ahri to pause her eating looking up, her mouth decorated in blood as he gazes at the woman made of shadows. Sensing this woman was something unnatural she growls her nine tails flaring out menacingly but this only seems amusing to the demoness “trust me foxy you wouldn’t survive against me, i've been around longer than you have and unlike you I am always well fed” she chuckles as her lashers come out and slowly circle Ahri. despite her initial fight, the fox woman knew this woman was right and so she escaped and ran as fast as she could, she feared the demon would come and get her if she ever slowed down.

Years later the world changes and so does Ahri, continuing to be as human as she could be and wanting to bring wonder and light to everyone in the world she strived to become a popstar. After a long and grueling process of becoming a K-pop star in her hometown of Seoul, she finally did it and became a K-pop idol though of course her success comes with a few downsides include having her normal eating being restricted to keep her small form, her hair and ears being died from black to blonde, thankfully her tails didn’t get the same treatment as she can change them with her magic, and lastly she couldn’t sing her own songs and had to sing someone else’s music. One good thing this new life did was reconnect her with an old friend, “well well well, we meet again little foxy,” the same sensual voice calls out during a promotional party Ahri was invited to, turning she sees that the woman in shadows has a more solid form, with purple hair the ends in a ponytail over her shoulder and her smoldering yellow eyes hidden behind purple glasses and she was wearing what Ahri could only describe as a tight leather dress that looked molded to her creamy white body. “,keep staring darling and I won’t keep my hands off you” Ahri blushes after being found checking her out, she returns her gaze to the woman’s eyes earning a little giggle as the other woman notices her blush, “It’s you” she says meekly and the demon in human form nods “the name’s evelyn darling you didn’t give me a chance to introduce myself last time but now that i have you, i won’t let you go so easy,” Evelyn’s words ring true when she pulls herself closer to Ahri, wrapping her hands, which Ahri now notices have very fancy and sharp looking claws on the end of them, around her bicep and she guides Ahri to a secluded place “,you and I need a talk Ahri”.

Once Evelyn found an empty room she let the fox woman go and she turned back to the demon “how did you know my name?” The only answer she got was a look that she could read as ‘we are at your promotional party’, realizing her error her ears flatten against her head in embarrassment “right, um then why are you here?” Evelyn didn’t mind the seeming interrogation as she tilted her glasses down “you aren’t the only one to live a life of fame and fortune, I have built a life for myself as a singer/fashion designer owning my own label, Agony’s embrace and other cosmetic lines. I found this life makes it easier to find my prey to feed, though i bet you know of those benefits” she teases watching Ahri’s tail flick uneasy as the idol looks down and the demon realizes her unease “you are a Guhimo correct, I assume you have been feeding on people’s memories and livers, like the day we first met” “oh um yes but I don’t wanna be a monster anymore I’m trying to be a normal human” her response earned a look of confusion and slowly Evelyn moves closer walking with such power Ahri backed off until she was stopped by the wall and Evelyn didn’t stop until they were face to face and she used her claws to run it through her hair and behind her ear, making it flicker and Ahri shiver as she let out a quiet moan “You need to realize something foxy you are a monster and nothing you do can change that, you can’t stop what you are,” her next words were spoken in a whisper as she puts her lips next to her ear “,so release what you are”. For some reason those words triggered Ahri to see their position and fight back in aggression as she forcibly pushed her away, though Evelyn didn’t fall over and the move only succeeded in getting a dark chuckle out of her and then Ahri screams as Evelyn’s lasher came out and one secured itself around her arms and middle while the other secured itself around her neck and squeezed, silencing her.

Evelyn pauses to drink up the air of fear Ahri was emanating right now, “your fear is delicious my dear, but I don’t wanna add a missing idol to my ever growing list, so i’ll be nice” at her words the lashers let Ahri go and she dusted herself off as she stood up. “I really wanted to help you, as two inhumans we could help each other hunt for food” Evelyn let her offer hang but Ahri didn’t take it. To her credit Evelyn didn’t look offended, just having an all knowing smirk on her face “alright but my offer still stands, and if at any point this is too much then it's best you quit” “what?” Ahri was confused “Don’t let the industry walk all over you darling, i’ve seen girls like you suffer in that life I don’t want to see that happen to you” and those were her final words as Ahri was left to contemplate what she said.


End file.
